Heartbeats
by Angels and Immortals
Summary: Once again confronted with Rin's mortality, Sesshomaru must find a way to protect something more precious than life itself. But what lengths must he go to in order to save Rin from the reaper?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

This is my third Inuyasha fan fiction. I'm beginning to get the feeling that I'm a little obsessed...(Stares lovingly at all the Inuyasha merchandise scattered around the room, including posters and toys and manga and movies...that aren't really there). Me, obsessed? Please.

On a saner note, this is a fan fic that I completed upon one very ingenious request. That inquiry? To further my original story, "Only Words", and show if or when Rin is turned into a demon.

Anyways, this is yet another tale of our beloved Fluffy and his darling Rin. Please read, rate, reply! Enjoyment optional.

Sincerely,

Angels and Immortals

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series, nor is this done for profit.

Heartbeats

Chapter 1

Death for Jaken would not be swift, nor merciful. Many times before the Great Sesshomaru had disregarded the stupidities dealt by the incompetent toad demon. Not this time. Not after what Jaken may have cost him. Sesshomaru flew through the trees, a silver blur, a guardian angel who had stumbled in his duties. If he found his charge, never again would he falter.

If he found her.

...

Pain. That was the first coherent thought in the girls mind. Rin tried to stir, only to discover that her body would not comply with the demand. Again she tried for movement of any sort. A fruitless attempt that left her in even more discomfort. A sharp ache kept slicing through her small frame, a stab here, a jab there. To add to her suffering, the river kept lapping at her bare feet, playfully soaking an even deeper cold into her fragile bones. _Rush, rush._ The flowing water rocked to and fro, drenching her further. Body suddenly overcome with a shudder, Rin thought, "I must move." The notion was as feeble as her weakened body. But she had to. Do or die as Master Jaken would say.

With all the energy she could gather, Rin drug her water leaden body from the shore and onto the bank with a tiny grunt. That small action had sufficiently drained her of any energy. She'd rest there for a moment, then try to crawl to a more suitable place. Just a moment, then she'd move... A howling wind slapped her still damp face, shooting angry shudders down her backbone. Moment over.

Still panting, she peeled her unwilling brown eyes from their heavy perch. Nothing familiar. Just endless trees, a maze to disconcert the most oriented of travelers. Not that she'd be going in there. At this rate, Rin would not be going anywhere. Never had she felt so horrible. Not even when the wolves tore her to shreds. That was quick, a detonation of anguish, then peace. But this? This was plain torment.

"What would Lord Sesshomaru do?" thought Rin as another gust stung her tanned skin, causing more chills. Not that he would ever allow himself to be in such a manner. Her Lord was of too high a caliber to be caught in such a pathetic situation. He was Lord Sesshomaru, the Great Dog Demon. Not a lowly beast like herself.

Well then, what would he _want_ her to do? Lids falling back to their original post, her fatigued mind tried to collect the scattered thoughts in a pile. Her Lord would want her to.. Shelter. Yes, find shelter. Trees were shelter. Looks like she'd be going there after all. If she got to cover and rested up, Rin could follow the river back from whence it carried her. Crawl now, then sleep. Then walk. Problem solved.

But she was so tired. And the tiniest thought of moving made her even sleepier.

_It's do or die girl!_ Jaken's voice shrilled in her head. Even as a recurring thought, his voice was annoying.

Rin would see her Lord again. Or die trying.

Grasping handfuls of grass in her hands, she began to tug her body towards the refuge of the trees, just as a bead of rain fell to the muddy earth.

...

**Authors Note:**

I realize in my story there are certain discrepancies. I was half way through when I decided to change my angle, thus resulting in the aforementioned errors. What started out as a father daughter relationship spiraled into a romance, so I'm hoping for leniency.

Sincerely,

Angels and Immortals


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

You know the drill. I don't own this series and I'm not making money from it. Only in my dreams..

** ...**

Chapter 2

_Damn the rain,_ thought the worried Dog Demon as he sped through the foliage. Any trace of Rin, whether it be footprints or scent, had washed away in that accursed liquid. And Jaken was of no use, knowing only that she'd left in the night and never came back. No idea when or why. The girl just vanished.

He'd found the toad at sunrise, frantically screaming Rin's name, the Staff of Two Heads missing from the imp's hand. Upon seeing the stewing Sesshomaru, Jaken fell to his knees, tears in his eyes. "My Lord, I beg your forgiveness! Young Rin has gone and I cannot find her."

Ice daggers were hurled in Jaken's direction in the form of Sesshomaru's amber glare. "Well?"

After gulping, the terrified imp continued his tale. "She must have snuck off last night my Lord! I do not know why, but I shall find her! Please, please forgive me for my foolish.." were his words before the livid Demon Lord crushed the repentant toad's face into the dirt.

Mercy was one indulgence that Jaken would never again receive. If Rin was not found safely, life would be another luxury that Sesshomaru would happily repossess.

Sesshomaru lightly landed on his feet, watchful gaze scanning the clearing. Nothing. Not a sign or a smell to hint that a young girl was ever here. This was getting him nowhere. The soppy earth squished into his shoes, the sludge partially responsible for Rin's disappearance. Had it not rained, had Jaken paid her proper attention, this day would be the stuff of nightmares.

Rain was thick in the air again, throwing the wind around like a child would do a ball. If he did not find her soon..

Powerful feet propelled Sesshomaru's lean body forward, launching him like a silver bullet. Eyes of frozen gold scanned the area with immaculate precision, the landscape that would be blurred to others captured like a still-frame in his determined gaze. There was only one more place she could have gone. Camp had been surrounded by four sides that she could have gotten past, one already searched by Jaken, one by Ah-Un, and the other by him. And if he was right, if Rin had left to the remaining option, then a lost child would be the least of the Demon Lord's worries.

A twenty foot cliff was a long way to fall.

**...**

Ragged coughs ripped from Rin's raw throat. Fever had long taken over, a heat that never made her warm. Hostile shivers racked her small form and grew even more so with each gust that tore through the night. She was huddled in a hollowed out tree, hands fisted into her kimono. Even they were freezing blocks of ice that never thawed no matter how many times she blew on them. The weak fire that burned before her popped and sizzled, almost mute in its volume. Before long the rain would come in and she would have not even the luxury of embers.

Despite all this, a faint smile was on her sickly face. Lord Sesshomaru would come for her. He always did, didn't he? She just had to be patient. In no time at all she'd be near a real fire, sleeping next to Ah- Un and arguing with Master Jaken. And if her Lord did not find her, she would go find him. As soon as the rain stopped. Snot streamed down her nose, but she refused to wipe it on her sleeve. More shivers hit her then, one after the other.

_How could I have been so stupid,_ she thought through chattering teeth, as more water trickled into her shelter, wetting the dust to a sticky mud. A coughing spell doubled her over and eventually subsided, only to have another fill its absence. If she hadn't left to gather wood, this would never had happened. But she had only been trying to help Master Jaken.

"_Master Jaken," Rin whispered, gently shaking the toad. He grumbled in his sleep, halfheartedly shooing her off. She tried again, shaking more persistent. "Master Jaken, the fire has died. Master Jaken we need wood!"_

_This got her nothing but sleepy swear words and a swipe from a three fingered hand. Turning over, Jaken buried his head farther into the dirt. "Ge' ii yoursel'," he slurred._

_Looking helplessly at the waning fire, she crawled over to Ah-Un in hopes that her dragon companion would awaken and help, gently shaking in hopes it would stir. She got nothing but a small snore and the giant form rolling on its side, blowing out smoke from both of its two heads._

_Rin glanced over in worry at the choking embers. Bad things happened when the fire went out. The last time this happened, she woke up with a snake coiled next to her. Jaken had found it amusing, but never again would she let the fire die. Suddenly decisive, she leaned over Jaken's snoring form. Gently dislodging his staff from his fingers, Rin took off into the night._

_Dry kindling was hard enough to find in the daytime, without it being inky black. Rin kept on, getting farther and farther away from camp. Small feet trekked over damp grass, dirt sneaking into the crooks of her toes. _Maybe the night isn't so bad after all_, Rin thought, picking up a relatively dry twig. And it wasn't. Bad stuff happened just as readily when the sun was out than when the moon was in the sky. Same difference. And both times were beautiful. _

_A smile crept onto her face. Just a little more and she'd be done. Then Master Jaken couldn't tease her about her fear of the dark. What he didn't know was that Rin was not afraid of the dark, only the things in it and when Sesshomaru was away. She loved Master Jaken, but he was not a very powerful presence. But when Lord Sesshomaru was there, sleeping nearby in a tree, Rin had nothing to fear. _

_A low rumble sounded behind her, a snarl from a past long suppressed. It was like simultaneously being doused in cold water and lit ablaze, this feeling of utmost terror. The primal urge to flee hit her even before she turned to face the scariest monster of all, dropping all but Jaken's staff._

_Starving yellowed eyes glared at her, set in a graying muzzle of a face. Jagged fangs protruded from a snarling mouth and it's spine was hunched low in an attack position. Fur grew in patches across the creatures body, brown coat mostly lost to mange. The wolf was old, probably abandoned by his pack and left to die alone. _

_Rin was frozen with a fear never forgotten. Memories of death fizzled in her stunned mind. The fiery torment their claws had dealt, the razor-like fangs that penetrated her soft flesh like a hot knife through butter. The gift of death that such a beast had given to her. All this and more kept driving her to move, move, move! But the terrified girl could only stand there in a daze, Jaken's staff dangling from her lowered hand._

_It advanced slowly, whether because of tactic or weakness Rin never knew. Still growling, the wolf took another step. And yet another, until he was right within leaping distance. Then with a crouch and a howl, it leaped through the air, claws outstretched and eyes wild._

_Survival kicked in at the second it lunged. With all the power in her body, Rin shrieked and swung the staff right at her attackers skull, more luck than skill involved in hitting it. A gruesome thud cracked through the night, a yowl of pain not far behind. Not bothering to glance behind her, Rin ran with all she had, dropping the staff in her panic. Slender legs a blur, she fled into the underbrush, branches smacking her, thorns tearing at her kimono, greedy roots out to ensnare._

_Even in later years, she could not remember exactly how she fell. Perhaps the wolf had her cornered and she'd jumped to save herself. Maybe she'd been running too fast to see the slippery slope ahead of her. What Rin did remember was wailing as she plummeted through space, fell down a seemingly endless drop, then crashing into the frozen rapids below. Unconsciousness had swept her up until she awoke the next day, hung up on the bank like a piece of driftwood. _

_Sesshomaru-sama will not be happy with me_, came the quiet thought, a shadowy presence that saddened her. Rin felt ashamed at the inconvenience she had undoubtedly caused her Lord. Just like a typical human she'd gotten herself into trouble again. But Lord Sesshomaru had never allowed her to learn self-defense or to use a weapon, denying her permission each time she asked. Though he never explained why, she later figured out it was because it would've insulted him for her to do so. By learning to protect herself from others, she was insinuating that he could not.

The great dai-youkai was so mysterious, so enrapturing. A living stone, many days Rin lay in the sun pondering the musings behind his golden eyes. There were just so many things she wanted to know about her beloved Lord Sesshomaru, great and small. His favorite color, his childhood, the seasons he hated and loved. His hopes and dreams, his fears and loves.

Why he had never taken a mate.

Added heat pooled into her cheeks, an unneeded addition to the rampant burning. That was none of her business and the right to think those thoughts were not in her ownership. If her Lord wished to tell her she would gladly listen, but her lips would not ask a second before.

Finally giving up on not wiping her nose, Rin ran her kimono sleeve across it, hoping the rain would stop soon. Soon after she succumbed to sleep, uneasy dreams chasing her down a path never ending.

**...**

Author's Note:

Hope you guys are enjoying "Heartbeats". Sorry it took forever to finish, but at least I got it! (Trying to convince herself now..)

Anyways, please read, rate, and reply!

Sincerely,

Angels and Immortals


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN THE SERIES, OKAY? Geesh...

Chapter 3

Damn his pride. Even as he scooped up the fragile being in his arms and wrapped her in his Heko-Obi, even as the raging fever that permeated her still body seeped past his kimono, even as her eyes refused to open at his beckon, he still did not blame himself.

His pride would inevitably be his undoing.

Sesshomaru had found her slumped over in a hollowed out tree, submerged in mud. It coated her now, a thick grime that had dried into clay and scattered across her body in cracked patterns.

His Rin, his little clay doll, was broken. And he _was_ to blame.

Wheezing breaths tore from her, chills shook her to the core, and the fever raged on and on. The Great tai-youkai bolted through the night, demanding that his body go faster. Rin only continued to cough, violent spasms hitting her in succession. One, two, three, four..

Stillness.

Sesshomaru's body tensed, maddened by her sudden lack of movement.

"Rin," he said quietly, barely audible over the wind ripping around them. No response. "Rin," more firmly did his silken voice say, a tear in the always flawless fabric of self-control.

Rin lay there like a withered sunflower. Eyes usually open and bright were now like a house shrouded in black out curtains, veiled by pale lids. Her mouth was agape, breathing strained like one in labor. Never had she been so sick.

The demon cleared the cliff in one leap, a flash of anger crackling on the inside. Why should he give a damn? Why should he, Lord Sesshomaru, cast any care upon this cretin, this vagabond, this outcast of society? She was only a human, one who would have undoubtedly come to despise demons, had he not saved her. Golden eyes glanced downward, almost as if to toss some of their rage at the unknowing Rin.

The memory of smiling brown eyes sank into his vision like dew against the morning grass, dousing the fiery anger. No, he did not regret it. Not one bit. Almost instinctively he clutched her closer, feeling the fragility and the illness of her limp body.

Delirious mumbling came then, along with her smashing her fist straight into Sesshomaru's jaw. He did not flinch, only sped on, headed towards some place that could save Rin.

...

They were close to a village now. Already the smell of sweat and swine was in the air, a stench that had never been on his young ward, even before traveling with three demons. Sesshomaru slowed pace just enough to not appear threatening. Or at least to try and appear mildly friendly. The last thing he needed was to kill the pathetic bastards for touching him. Clutching the now silent girl, the wary demon walked into the town limits, the shelter of the trees fading behind.

The village filth was at the ready, weapons that would have been like toothpicks against stone poised for action. He saw them long before they saw him. A little militia out to defend their town, gutsy enough to protect all they loved. A futile attempt had Sesshomaru been here on other terms.

A cry of alarm and they were all staring his way, picks and arrows held in front of them.

Pathetic.

The Great Dog Demon only continued walking, Rin whimpering now. Had her fever worsened? Time was not generous in allowing him to ponder this.

Heading the militia was an old man, eyes wary and calculating. He too had a weapon, a spear, but unlike the others it was aimed at the damp earth. After murmuring some soft words to the villagers, he called out, cutting the still with the knife of his wizened voice.

"What is your business here demon?"

Sesshomaru had no time for an interrogation. Still marching forward, he ignored the arrows that pinged harmlessly off his skin, easily maneuvered Rin out of harms path. He heard the elder cry for them to stop, saw them slightly lower their weapons. Still walking, Sesshomaru stopped a few feet in front of the terrified leader, ignoring the axes and arrows poised at his flesh. Shoving down the urge to rip them all in half, he ordered them quietly,"Take care of her."

He would not beg. He would not ask. He would demand and then kill them if they did not comply.

Still stunned, the old man looked down at the sick child stirring in the demon's arms. Then he looked back to Sesshomaru, look saying that he must be hallucinating. Rin began to whimper more, calling out nonsense in her fevered state. Just like that the leader's expression switched from shocked to determined.

"Very well then. I will help you, only if you agree not to hurt the villagers." The old man's voice was steady and had Sesshomaru cared for humans he might have liked this one. Steady brown eyes bored into the tai-youkai's like a drill, calm and unafraid.

Sesshomaru nodded curtly, anxiety building in him like a water behind a dam, something that he would never admit to. After a pause the man nodded, and after ordering the villagers to stand down, turned and limped away, Sesshomaru close behind.

...

Rin gazed in wonderment at the woman before her, unable to utter a sound. The woman was tall, with rounded hips and a narrow waist, made more so by the trim kimono she wore. Moonlight splashed against the jet black hair that caressed her shoulders, bangs highlighting her high cheekbones. Skin like pale gold and her gentle smile filled up the whole forest with its inexplicable light.

She was beautiful.

What stood out most from all these magnificent features, however, were her eyes.

They were Rin's eyes. The color of melted chocolate, so expressive that no secrets could hide in them.

"Mama?" Rin whispered tremulously.

The moment sound escaped her lips, the mirage disappeared. Just vanished like smoke in the night. Rin tried to cry out for her lost mother, but found herself choking, gasping for air. Why couldn't she breathe? She hit the soft earth, clawing at her throat.

A sudden swoosh and those men from the village were there, singing a death song. "You'll die little Rin. You'll die soon.."

"Stop," she choked out, making them too leave in a whiff of ephemeral smoke. Rin then ran her nails across her throat, trying to tear holes so oxygen could reach them. Whatever she could do to make the fire in her lungs go away.

Then the wolf was were her mother had been, speaking in Lord Sesshomaru's voice. "Stop it Rin."

Even the disapproval and anger was there. Suffocation was killing her fear of the monster.

"Help.." she wheezed, tears filling her eyes, body collapsing completely to the ground.

This mirage didn't vanish, only stalked towards her, wicked teeth gleaming from the light of the moon.

"Sit still Rin. It'll all be over soon.." said the beast, before she ran out of oxygen and passed out.

...

Author's Note:

Yep, I had to put a creepy dream scene in there somewhere. :)

Please read, rate, and reply!

Sincerely,

Angels and Immortals


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own this series, don't own this series..Ain't makin' no money from it, ain't makin' no money from it..

...

Chapter 4

The room was black except for the thin beam of moonlight that crept under the doorway, illuminating every tiny crevice in the wooden floorboards. A bug scuttled under the door and across the moonbeam, its tiny shadow lending it a much larger appearance. To and fro, back and forth it went, indecisive of its destination, antenna swiveling. Then with sudden resolve it whipped around and fled into the night, with only a demon to know that it had ever been there.

Not that Sesshomaru had been paying close attention. His focus was elsewhere, intent on someone more important that could be said. Iced gold eyes slit the dark, seeing the resting girl as easily as if it had been daytime. Her brown hair was tangled against the pillow, slender hands clutching the blanket to her as if she feared someone would snatch it. In and out she breathed, a soothing rhythm to what had been Sesshomaru's nightmare.

Finally, in what seemed like an eternity, Rin was whole again.

It had taken a week of the townswoman's human medicine, hours of sleep, and plenty of patience, but Rin's health returned. For the most part. She'd been fading in and out of unconsciousness the whole time, fever as unpredictable as a drunken fool. That is until today. Several hours earlier her fever had finally broken, its hold shattered, leaving everyone involved highly relieved.

"She will be fine now," the old woman had smiled, before going to attend to other patients.

So now Sesshomaru was playing the waiting game, among other things. Rising to his feet, the demon went to Rin's bedside, settling next to her. She smelled of sweat, and sickness, and..Flowers. Always of flowers. Funny how he never cared for the smell until she came along. His gaze made its way to her face, taking in every contour and feature, an intricate and beautiful puzzle all pieced together to make Rin. The upturn of her lips, the slope of her nose, the hollows under her brown eyes, and her jagged bangs that framed them. At the moment they were getting too long, a nuisance. Jaken would need to cut them soon. Slowly reaching out, he placed his fingertips on her forehead, mindful of his claws. Then very carefully his pale hands moved her hair away to let them rest there. The healer had instructed him to check her for fever every so often. A stupid request considering that he would have been able to smell her illness.

Yes, she was normal, just like he already knew. Sesshomaru had only wanted to check. After some time the thoughtful demon began methodically stroking Rin's bangs away from her eyes.

Sesshomaru had known for awhile that his feelings towards his charge were no longer of the guardian type. Though his attraction had begun earlier than what is considered proper, (Sesshomaru was by no definition a saint), he made sure to never act upon such primal urges. But at times, when the sun shimmered down her long hair and her scent, caught by the wind, was flung in his face, it was hard to control himself.

Admittedly, following in the same steps as his deceased father in the area of romance had not been a priority, but then again Rin couldn't exactly be considered a "normal" human being. So despite that fact that part of him detested this inexplicable attraction, the demon continued to silently grow fonder of Rin with each passing day. Everything about her fascinated him, from her kind nature, to her slightly crooked smile, to her sunny laugh and beautiful body. Flaws and perfections alike, Sesshomaru loved them all.

Certain events had convinced Sesshomaru that he wasn't alone in this boat of desire. Arousal would roll off of Rin at times, turning her face crimson when Sesshomaru would peer at her from the corner of his eye. She'd mumble a quick excuse to make a hasty retreat, leaving the tai-youkai with a faint, unseen smile.

Yes, he cared for her, more than could be said. But the fact remained that he was a demon and she a human. While she would wither away and die like an orchid trapped in a sunless room, Sesshomaru would forever remain beautiful, unmarred as untouched gold. Not to mention that marrying a demon was not only dangerous, but produced hanyou plagues on society that were not accepted by either side.

Being together was not in the question.

Being apart was not a pleasant option either.

After all, Rin was now seventeen, of marrying age. It was his duty to give her away to a human who would provide for her, who would give her children. He was obligated to do as such.

But he couldn't. The Great Dog Demon kept putting it off, convincing himself that she wasn't ready, wasn't quite yet up to enduring the life of wife-hood. And since she never mentioned it, he let the issue persist unresolved.

The Demon Lord was aware of his selfishness and accepting of it. He was the great leader of the Western Lands, an unstoppable force to cow down any enemy. If he wanted to keep Rin with him, then who was to stop this choice? No one except himself of course. And if Sesshomaru _truly_ wished to achieve all he desired, honestly needed to stay Rin at his side, then something would have to be done. Something that had long ago drifted into his mind like October's breath, then swept away in the heat of morning.

If he wanted her with him, Rin would have to be demon.

Many years ago he had contemplated this issue, brought on by one innocently asked question. "Do you hate me my Lord because I am human?"

No, he did not hate her, nor could he ever. Almost losing Rin again had demanded he face the fact that Rin could die, and would die if action was not taken. For years he had bidden his time, always in waiting for the day when the decision would be made, letting the passing time decide which path to follow down. Sesshomaru would not wait any longer. As long as she was willing, as long as she was happy, then Sesshomaru would..

"Lo..lord Sesshomaru?" came a cracked voice, wrecking his musings.

The stunned dai-youkai froze mid-pat. To be caught off guard was an unusual ordeal for the stoic demon. Yet, it always seemed to involve the girl.

"Yes Rin," he replied, hand slowly retreating to his lap. He sensed her confusion, smelled the blood rise in her cheeks. So he hadn't withdrew his hand in time. Sesshomaru watched silently as the girl sought him in the dark, trying to let her eyes adjust. The redness was receding like the tide, but as present as the ocean itself. He could almost hear her innocent thoughts. _I hope he can't see me blushing.._

He could. And every animalistic urge in his demonic body wanted him to take what was his.

Finally her eyes found his for the most part, her gaze peering in the general direction of his face.

"Where are we my Lord?" Her throat was hoarse, tainted by sickness.

Sesshomaru did not like it.

"In a human village," he responded quietly."We've been here for a week."

Rin nodded, knowing that he could see her. Hands folded on her lap, body hidden under a blanket, the young girl looked so much younger than she really was.

"And Master Jaken and Ah-Un? Are they alright?" Typical girl, worrying about two ancient demons when she was the one incapacitated.

"Yes." Golden eyes traced her body, glad that she would soon be well again. Seeing his charge so sick had scared the stoic man, more than he would ever admit. Silently delivering thanks, he watched as Rin continued to smile.

"I am happy." Resting her head back, the young girl studied the ceiling that she couldn't fully see, grin playing at the corner of her lips. When some time had gone by, her eyes began drooping. Sesshomaru stared in amazement, taking in every miniscule movement, every heartbeat, and every breath that came from her. Everything about this human drew him to her, like a bee to a flower or a moth to a flame.

Never had Sesshomaru felt so deeply for..for anyone.

For the second time that night Rin caught the demon unawares. As if a sudden thought occurred to her, Rin's gentle eyes opened and glanced over at Sesshomaru, trouble on her brow. He feigned ignorance, instead using this time to scrutinize Rin. Now what was she thinking?

Seemingly an eon later, the girl began to talk. "Are you alright my Lord?" When she got no immediate response, a gentle hand tentatively reached out to touch his. The effect was instantaneous, though subtle. Sesshomaru's slow beating heart quickened, so loud he feared she could feel it thundering through his skin. This new pace was not by any means erratic, actually quite normal, but from him, one so calm, it was a flurried motion. Just two, no, three fingers, had effectively tattered his self-control and a part of him resented this. But another part, the bigger one, only wanted her to keep her hand that way, resting softly against his.

Not that she realized what her touch was doing to him. Unfortunately for the young woman, but fortunately for Sesshomaru, Rin was as oblivious now as she'd been those many years ago when he'd breathed life into her with Tenseiga and lifted her from the brink of eternity. Teeth gnashed together, the tense demon refused to move, not an inch. Only his mouth and eyes, both of which were focused on his undoing. After a pause he stated, "I'm fine, Rin."

Withdrawing her hand and biting her lip she carefully answered, "Are you sure?"

"Why would I not be?" came his calm voice through the shadowed room. Had she picked up on something? When had she become so observant? His traitorous heart was still pulsating with a volume to deafen the dead, or so he thought.

A hybrid of chagrin and awkwardness floated from her in waves, driving the demon to further impatience. The girl's slender hands were knotted like a rope on her lap, restlessly moving over each other. Back and forth they went while their owner tried to think of what she needed to say.

"You were staring at me my Lord," were her whispered words. Flushed cheeks followed her reply, along with a increase in her shyness.

The room wasn't as dark as he had thought.

"Yes I was," the Western Lord replied simply. He was not a coward nor a liar. Both were dishonorable acts that would only tarnish the name of the Great Sesshomaru, so why engage in either?

He felt the questions poised on her tongue, ones that she would never dare to ask. The heat in her face was still raging, urging his pulse onward, raining thoughts through his mind. Sesshomaru convinced himself it was pride and not fear that kept him from telling Rin of his feelings. She knew the type of man he was, knew that he wasn't fond of such assertion of emotions. Had he not been clear enough for her to understand his feelings? What did she wish, for him to shout them from the rooftops? Could she not fathom his intentions by all that he did, from keeping her clothed and safe, to more extremes such as protection? Resurrecting her bloodied carcass from the deserted path, wrenching her from the drooling jaws of the Hell Hound, putting his very life up for stakes in order to keep her safe. These were things he did, and gladly, would do into eternity even if her affections were not as his own. Surely she was not blind to such devotion?

Just as he suspected, she did not question him. Instead she stammered in a whispered tone, "I'm glad my Lord. I..I mean I'm glad you're alright." Then she smiled a sheepish grin that could melt any frozen heart, brown eyes shining so brightly at Sesshomaru that for a moment he thought that she could see through the blackest of nights.

A slight pang that he banished before it could bury roots flitted in his calming chest. Fine. If she would not ask, then let her draw her own inferences about his behavior. Rin wasn't stupid, and hopefully would save the tai-youkai some trouble by figuring out why he was acting as such. Mild frustration smoldered in his gut like a stoked flame in a hearth. And the more he looked at her- the more he found it slowly dying to an ember and then fading to warm ash. Remaining angry at the one who had long ago captured his heart was an impossible thing to do. Besides, anger because of another's ignorance is hardly something becoming of a demon lord.

Like a sponge he took in the wild beauty of her, mixed in with unwavering gentility of spirit. His broad chest kept constricting like a demon had it in its grasp, forcing him to breathe a little shallower, a little faster. Sesshomaru quietly embraced these feelings, the whole while his heart pattering out of syncopation with the normal beat.

Then the question that smashed him like a hammer to a glass window pane was uttered from her lips. "Am I, am I going to be okay then?"

So, she thought his affection was the product of her impending _death_? The ash flared into a fireball of anger, threatening Sesshomaru's self-control. Ever so slightly his clawed hand tensed, a mild twitch that was as brief as the blink of an eye, right before he answered coolly, "Of course. Now go back to sleep. We are leaving tomorrow." His heart was still pounding out that unstable rhythm, one that grew more erratic each time her heard her speak, saw her smile. He was caught in between anger and need, unfamiliar territory and a strange one at that.

"Yes my Lord." Trusting eyes peered up at him. "May I say one thing?" Brown eyes were seeking his gold in the black abyss, with only moonlight to hint the way. Sesshomaru's silence encouraged her to go on.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered. "For saving me." A smile to make the stars weep fell on Sesshomaru, making his heart thump like a thousand drums. Her pulse too was pattering, like a little bird's heart was twittering in her chest. Gods, she was driving him insane and she didn't even know it. Or did she?

Wordlessly the Western Lord nodded. "Go to sleep Rin." Fatigue coated her skin like a heavy blanket. Staying awake would do nothing short of worsen her condition, something no one wanted.

Sesshomaru witnessed her smile and heard her, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama," before she shut her lids and eventually was pulled under the waves of sleep, skittering pulse slowing to its normal rhythm.

What he did not know were her last few thoughts, those of a desire to rest not in sleep's embrace, but his.

...

Authors Note:

Didn't mean to kill the heartbeat concept. This was actually written before I made the title, so I decided to keep it despite the cheesiness. :)

It was my intention in this story to show another side of Sesshomaru. After reading several critiques and some online manga, I learned that he is not as heartless as he is shown to be in the anime. There are moments when he is smiling and actually displaying emotions that we all assume could never come from Sesshomaru. It's different to portray him in such a different manner, but I feel it is more accurate, especially considering his powerful attraction to Rin.

As for his odd behavior towards his young charge, I realize he is acting childish and at some points outright unreasonable. THAT IS THE WHOLE POINT! Sesshomaru is an arrogant brat who is unable to deal with emotion. This is why he gets so mad and frustrated at Rin because he wants to let her know how he feels, but his pride and lack of emotional communication skills prevents him from doing so. Not to mention that inflated ego that he carries around like the fluffy on his shoulder. Do I plan on him breaking down and sobbing incoherently on the floor? No. Will he, within the recesses of his own mind, exude emotion and reactions that we usually don't associate with the great Sesshomaru? Definitely.

Sincerely,

Angels and Immortals


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am sick of writing this! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND I'M BROKE SO OBVIOUSLY I AIN'T MAKIN' NO MONEY! (Angry Texas side coming out unexpectedly.) Err.. Sorry. :)) Anyways, hope you guys like and please read, rate, and reply!

Chapter 5

They left as planned the following morning, Rin in step behind the towering demon lord. No sooner had they left the village than did the morning sky began to break over the hills, staining them both several shades of pink. Rin suppressed a giggle at seeing her Lord turned into a mesh of his usual blues and whites, with the addition of pretty pink hues.

Rin was so happy to be with Sesshomaru-sama again. The only reminder that she'd been ill was a nagging cough that the kindly medicine woman reassured her would leave soon and some scattered bad dreams. She ran ahead, darting through the trees, ducking to smell the colorful flowers and laugh at the sky. It was so good to be alive again..

Sesshomaru was to preoccupied with his thinking to notice these things. He kept his meticulous pace, immersed in his next course of action.

How was he to make Rin invulnerable to death? Sesshomaru's main objective was to lengthen her short lifespan to that of a demonic being, preferably without changing her into one. If he could do this without enacting the latter, then it would be better for all involved. On the rare occurrence that a human survived the transformation, their personalities were destroyed, a fate that he would not wish upon Rin. He would love her no matter the change, but would she love herself?

If he _were_ to transform her into a demon, however, then there were two available processes. There was the method of inhabitation, where a demon uses a human as a host. Naraku had done this, resulting in his extended lifespan and demonic abilities. This was never going to happen, but it was still an option, nonetheless.

Then there was the way of absorption, a process in which a human's essence is bound to that of a dying demon. This too was not preferable as it usually damaged the human's soul as a result of the overpowering demonic energy. And usually, if they did live through it, the human would take on attributes of the dying demon, namely its thirst for blood, uncontrollable rage, and utter lack of conscience. Another issue that would be birthed from this would be the demon's natural dominance. Even if Sesshomaru chose a lesser demon to merge her with, thereby improving her chances of survival, the pure power of its being would overtake hers, causing the unwanted attributes to occur. Switch the lesser demon with that of a more powerful one and she would have absolutely no chance, even if she passed the merge. Rin's body would become a host to the demon and her soul would be utterly overtaken.

Drawn like a magnet were his eyes to the dancing woman. Age had not matured her to the ways of how a young lady should act. Rin still chased butterflies, sang loudly, fought fiercely with Jaken, and always, always stopped to smell the flowers.

Better to be with her for a short time in wonderment than an eternity in darkness.

So there was one viable option that he could even consider. Only one path of which he would consider venturing.

He would have to pay the hermit, Juryokan, a visit. Juryokan was a mysterious potions master, known only to a very select few, so select that even the old ones cried ignorance. Even the great Inutaisho had not known of the Demon Alchemist until right before his death, his last battle waged against Ryokutsei in preparation to face the nearly immortal Juryokan. Though Sesshomaru never knew why, he assumed that Inutaisho desired then what Sesshomaru desired now. It is said that if the Demon Alchemist is overtaken in combat, he will allow the victor one spoil in the form of an elixir of their choice. If Sesshomaru could find this Juryokan and defeat him, Rin would have the elixir of life. However, if Sesshomaru were to fall in battle, he would be the one to pay, and pay dearly.

For years Sesshomaru employed his subordinates to search for the demon, with only minimal luck. Juryokan was even more of a recluse than Totosai and would not be easily sniffed out by anyone. However, recent news had told Sesshomaru that the elusive master was within the region and was on the move.

Was Rin strong enough to endure the pain she would surely be faced with? Eyes taking in her small frame, as delicate as a bird's, Sesshomaru was inclined to think no. Physically Rin was as feeble as a stalk of straw, the stem of a lotus bending in the wind. Spiritually, however, she outmatched the great Lord of the Western Lands. Her spirit burned as hot as the fires of Hell, as tenaciously as the climbing ivy, and as wildly as the demon she loved. Her chances of survival? Pretty damn good in Sesshomaru's opinion.

"Rin." His one word halted her in her dancing and spun the girl on her heels.

"Yes my Lord?" A happy smile was on her face, lighting the scattered flecks in her eyes to a startling shimmer. Small hands were at her side, lilies of all colors in the gentle grasp. A soft wind kicked up, tousling her hair and overlong bangs, momentarily shading her eyes from sight.

Gods, she was beautiful.

Still walking, Sesshomaru asked, "How did you fall from the cliff." Bright eyes turned dark with old fear. This turned Sesshomaru's stomach, her fear. It made him angry and irrational. Lucky for Jaken that Rin had survived or the little imp may not have been long for this world.

"I was gathering wood my Lord and the wolf found me."

Damned wolves. They had taken her from him twice. The notion of killing them all came over him, along with the overpowering impulse to snatch her from the ground and into his arms. Never again would he risk her safety.

Never.

"So you ran."

The young girl nodded, fear coming off her in torrents. Chagrin too was present, an emotion Sesshomaru found confusing. Why be ashamed of running? Rin was only a human, an unarmed one at that. There was no shame in self-preservation.

He was next to her now and motioned for her to fall in step beside him.

The lilies were her focus now, saddened gaze attached to them in hopes of attaining composure. One delicate finger stroked an equally delicate petal, drawing Sesshomaru's notice. He remembered the first time she had offered him flowers. It was when the girl's voice, bound by trauma, refused to slip through her lips. Without much ceremony or disturbance, Rin had trotted over, head lowered in a hang dog position, then quietly offered them up to the imposing demon. He refused them, just kept walking as her head drooped even lower, like the wilting flowers in her grasp.

She never offered them again.

Pulled from his reverie, he looked down at the suddenly sullen child. Rarely did Rin's smile hide and when it did it, the absence became very unpleasant to all but Jaken.

"Are you unwell?"

The girl glanced up, at a loss, something proven by the countless emotions roiling around her aura. The Lord of the Western Lands understood her confusion to a certain extent. He was being more open than usual, as was the point. Nearly losing her to the abyss of death yet again had frightened him and Sesshomaru did not wish to waste more time with silences. However, why was she sad?

"I..I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama. For causing you trouble." The words were quiet, Rin's demeanor downcast.

So that was the problem.

It had never occurred to Sesshomaru to not save her, nor was it ever considered an inconvenience. Protecting her was like breathing because it was she that made the act so worthwhile. His golden eyes bore ahead, taking in the grassy fields that the girl-child was so fond of. Sesshomaru did not like seeing her in grief. Sadness from Rin was like the sun being drowned by the dark, oppressive, suffocating.

Sesshomaru would have to fix this.

"You are never worrisome, Rin."

Head jerking upwards, eyes as wide as the full moon, she whispered, "I am not?"

A slight nod from the dai-youkai and her sadness evaporated, leaving only bright and beautiful sunshine. The effect on the demon was amazing as well, his heart ever so slightly picking up pace, his essence calming just by having her aura settle. To have a mortal affect him so deeply confounded Sesshomaru, yet he desired not to look too deeply into it. That was an act he gave up on long ago.

Smiling shyly, the mortal girl looked up at the demon that was her world, had been since the day that she met him, and always would be. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

Another nod and they fell into an amiable silence, the wind fleeing all around them as the sun burned happily in the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything and I'm not making money from this. :)**

**Chapter 6**

Tears were a displeasing greeter when Sesshomaru regained consciousness. Gentle human hands that stroked his face with a damp cloth, however, made searing wounds seem to vanish. The injured demon feigned sleep for a moment, enjoying Rin's touch against his cold skin. Another teardrop fell against his arm and it was then that he could take her suffering no longer. Eyes cracking, he peered up at the distraught girl. Hands that had just been on him were dipped in a bowl of herbal water, the herbs a means of dilution no doubt. Her eyes were as moist as the cloth that she wrung in her cut and bruised hands. He'd only been out for a few days and she had managed to harm herself.

"How did you get those bruises?" he questioned softly, a phrase from a past so sweet.

Rin's head jerked towards him, the rag hitting the water with a tiny splash. Mouth parted and eyes widened, it appeared that she was unhappy with his reawakening. But the stream of tears that slowly fled her eyes and Rin's whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru," told him another story.

Those damn tears. Carefully, Sesshomaru lifted a clawed hand to Rin's pained face, holding his world in his hands. Unsure and dazed, the girl lifted her hand to press against the back of his, small fingers resting in between his large ones. Sesshomaru was not religious on any level, but surely there was a creed that angels should never cry. Callused hand against her delicate blushing cheek, he inquired, "Well?"

Rin's heart was pumping twice as fast, overjoyed at her Lord's revival. The last thing she wanted was to discuss herself, but if her Lord wished it then it would be done. "I did it myself my Lord. I was upset and-", silence from the demon made her finish with, "-I hit a tree."

He nodded slightly, flicking a final tear from her cheek. Dropping his hand, the youkai looked around the small hut they were in. Inuyasha's village. It didn't take a great sense of smell to recognize the mutt's stench, nor the heavy cloud of perfume that drenched his wench. Refraining from curling his lip he asked, "How long have we been here?"

"Three weeks Sesshomaru-sama."

"How do you feel?" Amber eyes slid from the doorway, boring intently into hers. What if it didn't work? In another week he would know for sure, but until then Sesshomaru would have to take extra precautions.

Rin nodded eagerly in response, saying, "I'm fine my Lord. How do you feel?"

Sesshomaru was already upright, squelching down the burning in his sides. "I'm fine now." One more week and it would all fall into place. Now there was only one thing left to do.

Make Rin his mate.

He had not doubt that she would agree. Rin loved Sesshomaru, just as he loved her. Accustoming her to the life of a demon's lady, on the other hand, would be an ordeal that love would have no part in. The alienation from the demon and human world that she would soon face, the choice of whether or not to bear him half-breeds who would be just as shunned, the attacks that would ensue from the disgruntled demonesses who lost to a mere human. All these trials Rin would have to overcome or die trying. Not that the great Dog Demon would leave her to them. They would do this together as they always did.

The long silent woman spoke aloud, happiness apparent. "Sesshomaru-sama, may I get you anything?"

A firm hand that wrapped around her waist and pulled her close was obviously not what she expected. Blushing furiously, Rin looked away from her Lord, suddenly fascinated with the wood patterns on the walls. The beginning of arousal was taking flight, the smell of her desire spreading across the room.

"Rin." One word was all it took to regain her attention, just as always. The lovely red in her cheeks drove Sesshomaru to insanity, but he drove the impulse to take what was his to its knees. Embarrassed eyes glued to his, hands quivering, the girl seemed terrified. An amusing thought considering she'd seen him transform into a monstrous being, slay a hundred demons with one sweep of his claws, and decapitate a horde of humans for merely standing on the same street as he. The one time he tried for romanticism and Sesshomaru received only apprehension and discomfort.

"What is it my Lord?" Rin's gorgeous eyes were trusting and hopeful, pulse erratic beneath his strong grasp, voice lilting in the most endearing manner. Her chest heaving with shallow breaths, Sesshomaru's self-control was on the edge of plummeting through the space of no return.

Inuyasha prevented such a fall when he burst through the doorway, overly loud voice barking, "Hey, Sesshomaru.."

It wasn't Inuyasha's silence that hurt him, nor the wide eyed priestess perched at his elbow. Rin's knee jerk reaction, however, in which she yanked away from the Dog Demon and stared humiliated at the floor was enough to piss the usually calm demon off.

She was embarrassed of _him_? She was humiliated to be held by the great Sesshomaru, to be an object of his affections? After all he'd done to protect her, care for her, to make her immortal? A terrible rage took his mind, along with an unusual wound on his heart. Never before had Rin hurt him.

"Leave," the demon snarled. Already the rippling of a transformation was on its way and he did not wish to kill them at the moment.

"My Lord," Rin stammered, pleading with him to understand.

"LEAVE!" It was his turn to snap, fangs bared at the quiet girl.

Wounded expression, Rin quickly nodded and rushed from the dimming room, the other two right behind.

...

Authors Note:

Sorry guys, I just had to mess with y'all a bit. Don't worry, it gets better, and everything is explained in the next chapter. 3

Sincerely,

Angels and Immortals


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada and I'm not making a profit.**

**Chapter 7**

Tears streamed down Rin's narrow face as she scampered into the safety of the trees. She could hear Kagome behind her, calling her name, and Inuyasha's voice telling the priestess to leave her be.

At least one of the brothers understood her.

Rin had not meant to hurt her Lord. She adored Sesshomaru, would do anything for him, would die in his stead without a second thought. And her true desire was to be with him, to take a place as his wife, to bear him children and make him happy. What he mistook as embarrassment at him was merely Rin's own shame. After all, she was a child compared to him, and a pathetic mortal one at that. Just having him look her way was a gift highly undeserved, more or less taking her in his arms and speaking to her as if she was an equal. Her Lord was owed much more than a stupid little human girl.

Why did she pull away? Rin did not even fully comprehend the idiocy of her actions. She just knew that it felt wrong to be so intimate in front of others. Those things are best kept private, not announced to the world, and especially not Inuyasha. Apparently her Lord thought otherwise. All she knew is the that when the enraged demon glared at her, eyes a flaming hurt that no apologies could soothe, Rin felt a part of her heart rip into a jagged gash, Sesshomaru's words the single way of stemming the blood flow.

Finally collapsing on the cold earth, Rin tucked her arms behind her knees and buried her face in them. All of this began its trek many months ago and not had become completely clear in the time since. Sesshomaru put Kaede in charge of Rin, and instructed her to stay put and not wander off. The girl was terrified he had tired of her and had decided to dump her to be another's problem. She pleaded to go with him, one of the only times she bucked her Lord. She remembered the exact words he'd spoken, his hair dancing in the wind. "Do you wish to stay with me, Rin?"

The question was so unexpected, a far-fetched dream that she long cast aside. Rin was only a mortal, the acceptance of her fate having long ago settled in. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," the girl whispered. Why was he taunting her with this?

"I am leaving and will return. Stay out of trouble." These were his vague words before departing on a journey she never learned the details of.

One month went by, then two, and then a third. Rin clung to hope that Sesshomaru would return, never doubting his word, his word being his bond. When the seventh month came and went Rin's hope still remained. She would sit for hours at the village's edge where she used to wait for him all those years ago, patiently awaiting his arrival. The townspeople had long been wagging their tongues, but Rin paid them no mind. Stupid when she was a child, their brains had obviously not matured since then, so why bother? Her Lord would return, if she only be patient.

It was on the tenth month on a bright and sunny day when her Lord reappeared, a bloody mess. Clothes in tatters and body the same, he'd materialized in the doorway of Rin's hut. Eyes dark, he'd clutched her hand and forced an odd looking vial into it, the contents somehow liquid and solid, a swirling black and gray mass that writhed and roiled, him ignoring her pleas to sit down. "Before night fall, drink this." That was his demand before falling to the ground in a beautiful heap, Rin's cries reaching unconscious ears.

After getting Lady Kaede and tending to her Lord, she drank the foul liquid, falling into fits of agony never felt before. Her body burned like invisible flames were consuming her, her skin bubbled and oozed blood, the whole while the torture rendering her immobile. For nine days she fell into a sleep, fevered dreams her only company. Even in slumber there was no escape. Every pain felt when she had been conscious carried into this strange sleep, symptoms increasing with each setting sun.

When she was able, the girl took her place by the injured demon, curled up closer to him than he had ever allowed and prayed to the Gods above that They would deliver a miracle.

For three weeks Sesshomaru was as animate as a corpse. Discolored wounds served as a block to any magical healing, gruesome burns and cuts that churned Rin's innards inside out. The terrified girl never left his side, rarely slept, and guarded him with her life, refusing all but Kaede and Miroku entry to the hut. Reluctant to anger her vulnerable Lord, though he lay sleeping, she did all the healing that she could, leaving only the serious administrations to Lady Kaede and Miroku. She knew her Lord's sentiments for humans had changed somewhat, but he still would not like strangers caring for him during such a weakened period.

And then his amber eyes opened, bringing the light back into Rin's. After nearly a year he was home and on the path to recovery, now treating her as a lover of sorts. But then she screwed everything up by being a flustered idiot, enraging the one man she put above all else, his fury damning her for such disrespect.

Tears rose in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, but this time there was no one else to brush them away.

...

Author's Note:

Sorry to everyone for not posting this story all at once. I always gripe about sporadic updates, so I apologize for being a hypocrite. I'm actually done (technically) with this story, excluding a few places that need a patch job, so y'all are owed an even bigger apology.

Thanks for your support and please read, rate, and reply!

Sincerely,

Angels and Immortals


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I've said it before, but to appease the Copyright Gods I must say it again: Don't own Inuyasha, don't make a profit from this.**

**Chapter 8**

Sleep would not appear without Rin at his side. Sesshomaru knew this and resented the fact. Whenever he was away the fear that she was in danger, or sick, or scared kept sleep at arms length. And now that he was home, his body expected her to be within reach. It was the way things went. Restless, Sesshomaru stood and slowly made his way outside into night's embrace.

Even after what had happened, Sesshomaru did not regret fighting the Demon Alchemist. It had taken him nearly ten months to find Juryokan. Ten long months to track down the escape artist just to fight him. Many times when it seemed Sesshomaru had found the Potion Master's lair, Juryokan was gone, tracks fresh enough to frustrate Sesshomaru and old enough to prove that he couldn't have caught him no matter the effort. All his tireless work paid off, however, when the Demon Alchemist made a stupid, stupid mistake.

He assumed Sesshomaru was just another demon.

Still walking, the Lord of the Western Lands recalled the meeting with the secretive and evasive Juryokan and the epic battle that ensued.

...

_ "Juryokan, I am here to fight you." _

_ After months of tracking and finally finding the demon in a secluded part of the Northern Wastelands, Sesshomaru was not in the mood for preamble. Instead he faced the towering monster before him, ready for anything. The Demon Alchemist was resting at the entrance to a massive cave that served as his home, arm slung casually across his upright leg. Even sitting, Juryokan out-heightened Sesshomaru, standing at least fifteen feet tall, with a chest as broad as Sesshomaru was wide. Adorned in no armor, he wore only a dark brown tunic with a black belt firmly tied about his waist, pouches lining its surface and bulging to the brim with various herbs that Sesshomaru did not recognize. Red eyes were set in a square and stubbly face, one lone scar forging a path across his left, messy bangs hiding most of the damage. Long black hair was twined in a tight braid that reached his middle back, brushing the medicinal belt at his waist. What he found odd, however, was Juryokan's lack of weaponry. Besides the pouch, the demon bore no offensive or defensive weapons._

_ Instead of rebutting, Juryokan spoke in a rumbling voice so calm and clear."So, you are the one who has been following me these past months. I am patient by nature, but this has grown quite wearisome. That is why I allowed you to find me. I do not wish to fight you. If you insist, however, I welcome you to my home and to your death." The beast stood, a hulking demon that loomed over Sesshomaru, his massive shadow nearly touching at Sesshomaru's feet._

_ Before he could draw, Juryokan called out to him, "We shall fight like warriors, with claws and teeth. I know what you desire, demon, but I will not forfeit it if you wish to fight as a weakling."_

_ Distaste at Juryokan's insults welled inside Sesshomaru, but he bit his tongue. After seeing his opponent cast aside his belt, he followed suit, all but his claws and fangs at his disposal._

_ A nod from Juryokan. "Another thing, demon. If you win, I am at your services. However, if I win.." His voice tapered off while he pondered his spoils. Crimson eyes scoured Sesshomaru, then the pile of armor at his feet, then back to the waiting demon. "It is your arm that I shall earn." _

_ His arm was at the heart of many's desires, it seemed. So soon after his left was regrown with the emergence of his Bakusaiga, this demon now demanded the same limb. Sesshomaru did not fear this. He knew of his capabilities, knew that he would never lose to this Alchemist. Such a dangerous wager only meant greater rewards for the victor._

_ "Yes..yes, that is it. I can make many potions from your arm." Juryokan was already planning, eyes running hungrily over Sesshomaru, an eerie light playing in them. "It will be perfect! You are the only remaining Dog Demon, are you not?"_

_ "Do you wish to fight or stand here all day talking?" _

_ All hell broke loose then. Before Sesshomaru could even blink, Juryokan was on him, too agile for even Sesshomaru's swift gaze. One-handedly, he raised the Dog Demon in the air and smashed him into the rocky earth, other clawed hand ripping into his stomach with a flaming claw. Blood flew and flesh burned as the Western Lord reared up and delivered his own claw, an acidic one that raked across the demon's mangled face as he continued to pound Sesshomaru into the dirt._

_ Nothing. No response from the enemy except to shred into Sesshomaru's entrails with his burning claws._

_ No time for shock, the dog demon smashed Juryokan's face with his foot, trying to get out from under him. For all this accomplished he might as well have been tickling the ogre. Tired of this, the Alchemist reached his hand up once again, a fireball burning on his hand, and brought it downwards._

_ But the Western Lord was gone, having twisted out from under him in time. A distance away, he began lashing at the beast with his poison whip. Catching Juryokan around the throat, he attempted to bring him to his knees._

_ Big mistake. Grabbing a hold of the whip as effortlessly as if it was a rope, he yanked with all his might, sending Sesshomaru flying, forcing the stunned demon to maneuver out of the way of Juryokan's flames. Skidding across the ground, Sesshomaru regained balance and launched himself at the demon, fangs bared._

_ And then he was gone. Just like that all fifteen feet of him was non-existent. Whirling, Sesshomaru was blindsided by a giant fiery hand grasping his face while the other clutched him in the air. Feeling the snap of his facial bones, the Dog Demon brought his claws down, ripping into arms that were as large as tree branches, making Juryokan to drop him. With a mighty blow, the Western Lord forced his claws into his enemy's chest, only to be crippled by a blow to the back of his skull. _

_ In a flash, Sesshomaru was out of reach, unleashing another poison whip, only to rush again and strike. This time he contacted, but still no pain emanated from Juryokan. One after the other he struck, blood pooling the ground. Strangely, the Hell Master shut his eyes, even as the ground drank of his blood._

_ With a roar he let loose a wall of fire that even Sesshomaru could not evade. An explosion shook the very earth as the tai-youkai was lit ablaze by his own acid and thrown into the air like a rag doll, then caught by claws from below that yanked him downwards and broke him against Juryokan's knee. Twisting around and burying his fangs into his enemy's throat, Sesshomaru tore the jugular from the beast as they fell, twisting his neck until it snapped, then was crushed under the immense weight of his fallen opponent._

_ Sesshomaru heaved, pushing the mass of bones and muscle off of him. He prayed he had not killed the Demon Alchemist. He needed him alive.._

_ A lethal blur, the beast rose and enveloped Sesshomaru in his arms, crushing him alive, then suddenly lighting them both ablaze._

_ A shattering roar and Sesshomaru could take the burning no longer, body rippling, bones crunching as he shifted into his deadliest form of all. Flinging him away, it became two monsters battling in their true forms. Sesshomaru, the Dog Demon and Juryokan, the Bear Demon._

_ A white dog demon faced off against an even larger demon bear, a pitch black one shrouded in red mist, clawed hands twice as large as Sesshomaru's and eyes just as wild. Both roared their dominance before the white blur slammed into the black mass, shaking its balance. Enraged, talons came down and buried themselves in Sesshomaru's side, earning Juryokan a resounding howl that shattered the setting darkness._

_ For days this went on, the elder and the younger in a battle for the ages, until finally both were unable to go on. Morphing back into their normal forms, both lay there and attempted to get up, their life-blood escaping from the many wounds each other had dealt. For the first time since the beginning, Juryokan spoke, and it was a weakened laugh. "You truly are your father's son, Sesshomaru."_

_ The latter had no desire to converse with the former and wearily rose to his feet, clothes shredded and burned, body on the brink of exhaustion. A steady flow of blood made its way from his stomach, each heartbeat forcing more and more out._

_ "It is over, Sesshomaru."_

_ A silent nod and the Western Lord crumpled into sleep, as did the demon Juryokan._

_ Sesshomaru had fought in many battles, had conquered many opponents one -on- one. But Juryokan's brute strength blew him away and left him a bloodied mess. It was overpowering, overwhelming, nearly impossible to defeat. What Juryokan lacked in speed, which was not lacking at all, he made up in strength and skill. His fire capabilities were honed beyond comprehension and more than once resulted in Sesshomaru exploding on impact. Healing abilities held no exceptions, the speed of recovery astounding as Juryokan never used artificial means to do so, instead allowing his immune system to adjust to the pain. As a result, he healed nearly as fast as he was harmed. All this and more Juryokan later divulged, including his self-administrations of potions to feel minimal pain and his near immunity to any poison or acid, yet another perk of being the Deity of Potions and Elixirs. And with such a lethal body, why fight with measly weapons? It was because of all these terrible attributes that the battle was hellacious to an uncharted degree. All this, in lieu with Juryokan's experience, made him nearly immortal._

_ Later the Potion Master confided in Sesshomaru of his battle record. 734-2. In over five thousand years he had only lost twice and would have had more victories if he did not choose to live as a recluse. _

_ "What is it that you desire Sesshomaru?" These were the Potion Master's words a few hours after the battle. Both were worse for the wear, but Sesshomaru refused any treatment. Injuries from such an epic victory should not be healed as it showed a weakness of spirit. The dai-youkai had won and would show his scars proudly, though Juryokan warned him a side-effect of his cursed flames would be a drastic decrease in healing._

_They were resting in the recluse's home, night having fallen for the fourth time of Sesshomaru's arrival. As promised, the Alchemist was going to grant Sesshomaru the gift of one potion as the spoils of his hard earned win._

"_I wish to have an elixir to make a human like that of a demon in lifespan." _

_Slightly surprised, he answered, "I have never received this request before. It can be done, but it will take time. Leave me now." _

_Many days later and Sesshomaru was on his way back to the girl who made it all worthwhile, who hung he stars and the moon, who he would give his very existence for._

_..._

Rin was now immortal in the sense that her lifespan matched that of a full fledged demon. She could die, as any demon could, but would be virtually untouched by time.

"_She will live as long as you do," _Juryokan had said.

The wind whispered through the dark, delivering an unbecoming scent. The air reeked of salt and pain.

A part of him knew she'd be in the woods. Maybe that's why he'd sought her out. Rin was his drug, his salvation, the antidote to the poison in him. She was all that turned him good and all that kept him so. Life without her would be no life at all.

Brooding eyes parted the night and rested on the young woman hunkered against a boulder. The usually observant girl was too lost in her own misery to notice his silent approach. It wasn't until he settled next to her that she jerked her eyes upwards. "Lord Sesshomaru, should you be, I mean are you.. Uh.." When words were short in coming, she fell quiet, eyes downcast. Sesshomaru could never quite recall the exact moment when Rin went from a loud and boisterous child to an awkward young lady. He missed the times when she would babble on about anything and everything, unafraid to speak her mind. Unlike nowadays when she shut down after mumbling and stammering.

"I apologize Rin. I should not have yelled," Sesshomaru said aloud. At the moment his gaze was on hers, gauging her reaction at his uncharacteristic apology.

A spurt of surprise followed by, "No my Lord, it is my fault. I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama for upsetting you," was her response.

The question that had nagged at him all night came out then, in the midst of the stillness. "Are you embarrassed of me, Rin? To be the heart of my affections?"

If she was surprised before, she was dumfounded now, blush curling across her cheekbones at the word 'affections'. "Of course not my Lord!" Beautiful doe eyes were on him, hands fidgeting on her kneecaps. A split second later her eyes widened with comprehension. "My Lord, you thought I was embarrassed of _you_ earlier?"

She said it with such shock, Sesshomaru felt stupid for ever having such a thought. Why would she be abashed of him? He had allowed logic to be replaced by emotion, allowing ignorance to rule reason. A nod from the tai-youkai and he asked, "Why did you pull away? Do you not desire me?"

An endearing blush spread further across gentle cheeks as Rin looked away, a cold wind sweeping the ground, almost as if to cool the warmth flooding inside. Her chest was near bursting with all the love it contained, every drop of blood singing of the adoration in her soul. Voice soft, she said, "Yes my Lord, but I am only human." She stopped, picking her words carefully. "And, well, I did not think you would want Inuyasha to see us..like..that."

The demon spoke carefully, phrasing his words to soothe her worries. "Inuyasha's feelings are irrelevant to me. As for you being unworthy, that is nonsense. If you were beneath me, why would I make you immortal?"

He could tell her heart had hoped that the mystifying liquid was the key to immortality. The answer to "being with him forever." The fact that she never thought it truly attainable was there too, displayed in the wide eyes that slowly lit up her face. Mouth slightly parted, she asked slowly, "I have the years of a demon now, my Lord?"

Another wind took to the skies, rustling through his tattered clothes. Standing, Sesshomaru offered his hand down to the girl rapidly becoming overjoyed. Leaning up eagerly, grasping his hand, she rose to her feet, whole face exuberant, shining more lustrously than the beaming stars above. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she told him over and over, "Thank you my Lord. Thank you.." Memories from the past came then, the same words once spoken relived in that moment, of another time when the worries she bore were those of a child. Hand stroking her hair, Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his face into the nest of brown silk, inhaling her essence, other arm around her waist, her hands snagged in the fabric of his kimono.

Feeling his bandages dampened by tears, Sesshomaru slid his hand under her chin and lifted up. Rin had cried enough for her lifetime. Pressing his lips to hers, he heard her gasp, felt both hearts come alive under their clothes, both minds explode with pure ecstasy, their spirits take to the endless sky that they would now share forever. He felt her arousal, her joy, and her surrender to him, as he hoped she felt his. Tugging her closer, he felt her arms encircle his waist completely and for once his mind was at peace. The demon was not concerned with appearances, or being strong, or protecting something precious. For once in Sesshomaru's life he was content and nothing more was needed.

It had taken hundreds of years, but Sesshomaru was finally and truly happy.

...

Author's Note:

Okay guys, a quick warning about the epilogue. It's not EXTREMELY lemony, but has certain traits that would qualify it as a lemon. So if you don't like that sort of thing, I'll let you know now that it is Sesshomaru and Rin years from now and that they have a daughter named Sayuri, with another one on the way. :))

Sincerely,

Angels and Immortals


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Ahh, the final chapter, thus the final disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha, simply admire it and write stories in my spare time.**

**Epilogue**

"Mommy, when did you meet daddy?" a cute half-demon girl asked. Her honey brown bangs were falling into her eyes, and she brushed them impatiently away. Sesshomaru would want them cut soon. At the moment the girl was resting at her mother's swollen feet, having been rubbing them to ease the pains of pregnancy. The castle's fireplace crackled happily in front of them and lent the pair much needed warmth from winter's frosty bite. Ah-Un loved such weather. Not that he was here to enjoy it. At the moment the dragon-horse and Jaken were off with Sesshomaru, handling important business. It pained Rin to see them all leave, but it made their return that much more wonderful.

Rin smiled down at Sayuri, her little lily, and brushed her unruly bangs away. "A long time ago."

"Please mommy, tell me?" she whined, something that only worked on Rin. Or so Sesshomaru would have them think.

Rin laughed, still brushing her hair. "If I tell you, will you behave?"

An eager nod from Sayuri and Rin began speaking. "I met your father when I was eight years old, so that would be about.. thirteen years ago now."

"Wow..." A pause. "How did you fall in love?" Her original amazement was gone at the arrival of another thought. She continued rubbing her mother's feet, glad to be helpful.

"You don't just fall in love, Sayuri. It took time." Rin smiled at the wide eyed girl before her. Genetics had been gracious in giving the child most of Sesshomaru's looks, ears included. Many thought it strange that she would appear a full fledged demon, but Sesshomaru had concluded it was simply a whim of her breeding or a result of Juryokan's elixir. The next child would be a test to see which theory was true.

Not that Sesshomaru cared anymore about his children being half-human. Time had convinced the Western Lord that half-breeds were just as strong as full demons, as proven by his own brother and the half-human Naraku. As long as they were his, they were perfect.

"Was daddy your first love?"

Rin nodded, peering out the window, as if it was a entrance to her past and not into her present. "Yes. He was the first man I ever and have loved. I loved him even before I knew I did." She glanced down at the attentive child, soft smile appearing. "Does that make any sense?"

"Yes ma'am," she said, curiosity satiated for the moment. Returning to her foot rubbing, Sayuri fell into an unusual silence. Inquisitiveness was one trait of Rin that came out vehemently in the little half-demon. The girl wanted to know everything about everything, her parents included. The question of where exactly _she_ came from hadn't popped up yet, but Rin knew it would be soon.

That was one conversation that Sesshomaru would be present for.

"Mommy, why are you smiling?"

**…...**

That night as Rin lay in bed, she thought of Sesshomaru. The two months without him had taken a toll on her. Rarely did he stray for such an extended period, but certain business required a professional's hand, difficult affairs that left Rin waving in false cheerfulness by the door while he departed and still waiting for days afterwords. In truth, she worried more about his absence than his safety, assured that he would return whole in due time.

Gods, how she loved him. Stroking her swollen belly, she turned to her side, staring at the place where he always lay. This was the bed they first made love in, the very place Sayuri's soul was born into the world. Without Sesshomaru in it, it was just another slab of wood with a mattress on top, memories or no. Even now she blushed at the memory of his slow and deliberate touches, how his fiery eyes bled gold in the dim light of dusk, the stab of pain and sweet release that fled her aching flesh on the night they joined as husband and wife.

Her Lord had done so much for her, had gone through great pains to protect and provide Rin with all she needed, going as far as to oppose demon nature to be with her. Accepting Rin, a pathetic human, was the first fiber of his nature he snapped, the second being his detestation of half-breeds. The moment Sayuri was placed into his arms, amber eyes bright even as she shed tears, a change came over the Great Lord of the Western Lands, a slight shift in the settled foundations of his person. Somehow along the way, Sesshomaru had found a heart and ones to share it with.

Heart pattering painfully, she slowly pulled herself onto his side of the bed, smothering herself with his scent, soul aching for its other half. He would return, if she only be patient.

If only time had taught her that particular lesson. Hugging his pillow to her tired body, Rin drifted off to sleep, only to dream of the demon Sesshomaru.

**…...**

A clawed hand.

Jerking, Rin wrenched her palm upwards, aiming for the nose..

The hand began to stroke her face, the other carefully holding her fist in its cradle.

"Sesshomaru," she cried out, burying her face into his chest as she had done to his pillow only hours earlier.

He didn't speak for the longest time. This was not unusual. In truth, it was an unspoken ritual of theirs, to hold one another in the silence, to re-accustom themselves to the others heartbeats.

Only now there were three.

"Are you well?"

Rin nodded into his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. "Are you Sesshomaru?"

"I am now," was his honest reply. Carefully, he started rubbing his hands over her swollen abdomen, tracing lines with bloodied claws, making sure not to stain her silken kimono. He no longer bothered to bathe before returning to his mate. That would only further their time apart.

Just as those years ago, her heart rattled in her chest like a tiny bird, fluttering against her ribcage. Not that he himself was without reaction of course, just that his was not transparent. He felt her arms strong around his neck, the slender fingers loose in his hair. It had taken her some time to get used to even hugging him, more or less touch the silver tresses that swooped to his waist. It was her endearing shyness that forced a hunger in him like never before. Yes, demon wenches had been his, but this.. this was something that even the Lord of the Western Lands could not fathom. He did not wish to push her, to taint this innocence that was Rin. Not even on their wedding night, when she offered herself to him, awkwardness not due to ignorance but uncertainty. Knees apart, kimono exposing cleavage that left nothing to the imagination, eyes panicked like a cornered doe, he realized that he had made her nothing more than a common whore. It would not be right to take something from her which desired not taking.

So he waited. And thus Sesshomaru learned that he was much more capable of self-control than he himself even knew.

One year after their marriage. It was then that she opened up to him, allowed the Great Tai-youkai to slip the kimono from her shoulders, leaving them bare, then watch the fabric continue to the floor, along with the rest of her clothing. The awkwardness still present, of course, but this time anticipation saturated the air, along with moans of pleasure that continued until morning light.

He would not have wanted it any other way.

Pulling himself from the past, he inquired,"Shall we bathe?" A blush and a nod from the young girl and she was in his arms, cradled like those nights when nightmares destroyed her peaceful sleep. As the water ran hot in the tub, he mused how after all these years he could bring that lovely blush to her cheekbones.

After situating Rin, he began to lather her tanned skin with soap, rinsing as he went. His hands explored her body with the cloth, rubbing first across her neck, then collarbone, then down to her heavy breasts. This earned him a small moan that escaped before she could cage it, face aflame. Knowing to be gentle, he continued bathing his mate, saving her lower regions for last. She rested her head against his chest, lids at their nightly perch. Finally finished, he disrobed himself, then sank into the hot water, back to Rin.

Tentative hands on his back began to scrub the grime away, rubbing in soothing motions. Surprised, he turned to her, seeing her blushing face set in determination and love. Rin had never really done as such for him, shyness stealing courage. Now the nervousness was gone, blood calming in her face. She smiled, noticing him watching her. Tugging his hair to the side, she began to wash his lower back, massaging as she went. Then her hands went to his neck, down to his shoulders, then further to his hands, extra careful to remove all the blood.

"Um, could you turn around my love?"

And the demon lord did, hands woven from magic seams working out every kink in his body. Placing her on his lap, his eyes took her in, starving for her. She kept at her cleaning, smiling up at him every once in awhile, then getting such a cute expression when she cleaned him _there_ that Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. Unable to resist, needing her touch, Sesshomaru lowered his lips to hers, tilting Rin's head back, hands gliding around her waist, pulling her closer.

It was some time before they parted.

"I love you," she whispered, quietly and without much breath. Rin needed him to know that, desperately needed him to see. Brown eyes met amber, lips once again reuniting.

"And I you."

Hours later they were naked in bed, wrapped in each others embrace. They had not spoken, nor made love. Because sometimes, the heart is all that is needed, and the flesh needs no fulfilling. Sometimes, in those rare moments when you can simply exist with one another, a look is all you need to feel complete, whole, alive.

And sometimes, sometimes, words are just not needed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, there you go. Thanks so much for all the support and patience because I am nothing without you guys. :))) Sorry if anyone thinks I am a.. well a YOU-KNOW-WHAT blocker, but I didn't want this story to end with a sex scene. Maybe I'll make something real lemony so I can be forgiven. ;)

Also, if you would like to read the prequel it is called "Only Words", (I've probably mentioned it before, I tend to repeat things), so please check it out! Once again, thanks a million. :D

Sincerely,

Angels and Immortals


End file.
